Admiring the fog
by OpperationPuffin
Summary: It was a normal day for Gilbert at school untill he found a diary with the title “why the school hates me” all names and information about the owner of the book is crossed out but that will not stop gilbert from trying to find the owner and make them happy.
1. chapter 1

**Well hi there this is my first story I hope that whoever is reading this is interested by this please leave a review I would really appreciate if you gave me some constructive criticism Well bye! (Also I'm pretty sure I'm making this a NON SHIPING story I can't write couples for the life of me)**

 **Gilbert never thought this day would end up changing someone's life not a bit. But what can you say? fate is simply fate. Well may as well start from the beginning.**

 **It was a Friday and Gilbert wanted to just get out of school like any normal kid it was only his first month at this school and he absolutely fucking hated it from the people , the teachers and the work, he missed his old friends he missed Francis trying to set them up on dates that would never work out he missed Antonio's and his stupid fucking antics. He missed everything, people barely talked to him here because he was 'too loud' or an 'asshole' these people didn't even know him! His only friend was a girl named Elizabeta , and they were only friends because they used to be childhood friends!**

 **"GILBERT WHATS THE AWNSER FOR THE QUESTION I JUST ASKED" his old fart of a teacher yelled**

 **'Shit shit shit shit think of something! "Mrs Lands could you please repeat the question again" he asked 'ok Gil that was smooth keep it up history is one of your best subjects' the teacher sighed**

 **"What was the—" the bell rang, Gilbert bolted out of the classroom to go get his stuff out of his locker, as he was walking he noticed an old dirty brown book on the ground he would've just left it if it didn't say something like 'Diary' but his curiosity got the best of him and he picked it up and put it in his bag so no one could see him, 'Hey! Who wouldn't do that though!' After he just got his shit and walked to the busses and got dropped off at his house, as soon as he opened the door Gilbert bolted upstairs and locked his door**

 **"I wonder what drama you have in here, I hope it's good" Gilbert said outloud to the book, and he opened it up and it read:**

 **Property to (blanked out) this is the story of how I got my entire school to hate me.**

 **Yes I know my name is going to me blacked out I feel as you may already know who I am through the rumours and lies about me and for those who don't know well just ask about the "MW incident"** Gilbert sighed he had to ask someone about this how bad can it be? He wondered, so he read more to **someone that has been here for a while, anyways let's begin.**

 **I was born in the summer and I have a sibling '** well that's helpfull Gilbert thought who is this? A lot of people in the school have a sibling'

 **growing up I always smiled and was a nice child always get good marks in school and was always pretty well liked among my school but it all changed when an incident happened, which was (blanked out)** " what the hell what happened that was so bad to cross out?" Gilbert said confused and a little annoyed

 **I was put in the hospital and had to get therapy for seeing that sort of thing, every one in my family was supportive of me and didn't blame me for it but when I went back to school in grade 6 everybody blamed me said that it was my fault and it should've happened to me. Sometimes I wish it did instead of having to deal with people. Basically after that I was labelled a psycho , monster, and all the names you could think of , they began to treat me as if I was a ghost they said I should be treated like I 'treated him' and if they even said anything to me it would be an insult. The thing is though I never did anything they all just thought that I was responsible for it its the stupidest thing Why would I do something as despicableas THAT. I guess that's the story summarized well now you know something new. Bye.**

Gilbert looked confused that's it he thought

Who is this person? What did they do? Gilbert guessed that somthing major happened considering that the people in the school would do something like that. He flipped over the page to see more writing;

 **The human mind can make up crazy ideas if only they knew the fucking truth WHY WOULD I FUCKING DO THAT TO ANOTHER HUMAN BEING ITS NOR FAIR**

 **NO ONE EVER GAVE ME A FUCKING SECOND CHANCE NOT EVEN A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN MY SELF** _I just want to be happy._

Gilbert was pretty sure whoever this was was not a bad person he didn't know why he just felt it in his guts that this person was in the right and a truly good person.

So Gilbert made a promise to himself; to find out who this person is and to make them happy,


	2. Who?

Chapter two: who?

Gilbert wondered all weekend who was this and how is he going to help them. He decided he might ask Elizabeta about it she would help him, Gilbert knew if he could get a lead this could lead to justice for that kid that wrote in here. He thought about for the rest of the weekend until Monday came again and he went back to school determined to find out this mystery person, so he had a plan

The first step was to ask Elizabeta about this person (it was the most obvious) And that was the plan so far... 'well at least I have a plan' he thought to himself. By the time he went to class it was only Elizabeta in the class with him since there lockers are the closest to the class.

Gilbert sighed and sat down beside her , after a few moments he finally found the courage to ask about the 'MW incident'. So he turned to her and asked boldly

" So what the hell was the MW incident?" Elizabeta eyes went wide clearly not expecting that and turned to him

"Gilbert! You can't just say that stuff!" She whisper yelled

"Ja ja now what was it!" He said getting a little irritated"

"Basically this kid was in the woods with his brother and killed him , by saying that a weird man did it but all the evidence points to the kid because the body was never found just a bunch of his blood and organs plus a knife was found in the brothers pocket ,so we think that a family member made him do it for money in the black market because all high selling organs were gone and supposedly the family was almost out of money"

Gilbert laughed he fucking laughed

"HAHAHAHA THAT SOUNDS MADE UP. WHO EVEN WAS THE KID" he shouted. Elizabeta sighed

"I don't honestly remember the name of that psycho. But rumour has it that a kid named Emil Knows his phone number, go to him at lunch he will be in the library"

Gilbert smiled

"Thanks Liz!" He exclaimed

"What ever" she turned around to wait for the rest of class to walk in.

About two minutes later the teacher walked in and class started.

(Skip to lunch now)

Gilbert eventually found himself at the library doors, he walked in looking around for this Emil kid he knew who Emil was because he was previously in the same class as his older brother Lukas. It took Lukas a few moments to realize Emil was the kid right beside him.

"Hey Emil, sooo I heard that you have a persons phone number?"

Gilbert asked hopefully, Emil sighed

"Yes I do...I'm not giving it to you I hope you know, you can try to bribe me with money or something. I guarantee It won't work" Gilbert thought for a moment

"Well then callus I do you a favour? It can be anything and no expiry date" Gilbert asked hopefully, Emil was noticeably caught off guard

"I accept but on some conditions. Number one: no harassment or being rude I.will.kill.you. Number two you will not tell that I told you this number. And number three No telling anyone about this number"

Gilbert smiled

"I agree"

"Ok so the number is..."

(After school)

Gilbert made a contact on his phone for this guy it was saved under the name enigma. Gilbert sighed and sent the picture

Gilbert: (a picture of a badly drawn shrek)

Enigma: ?

Enigma: I think you have the wrong number, sorry

Gilbert: Oh sorry dude

Enigma: yeah...

Gilbert: we'll do you want to talk then?

Enigma: uhh I can't... I have to go...iron... My cat?

Gilbert: Lmfao dude get better excuses

Enigma: Shit. Then what do you want to talk about?

Gilbert: let's play 20 questions

Enigma: ok you start

Gilbert uhh How old are you?

Enigma:17

Gilbert: I'm 17 too!

Enigma:cool I guess

Gilbert: what school do you go to

Enigma: no way I'm telling you that!

Gilbert: ugh fine I'll tell you I go to heta high

Enigma: same...

Gilbert: what's your name

Enigma: can't tell

Gilbert: why

Enigma: oh you don't know do you?

Gilbert: know what?

-This number has blocked you-

Well texting this guy didn't give him any help he would have to try a different route but he just didn't know how.

(The next day at school)

Nothing not one bit no one could find this guy! He ha to find someone that would be willing to help him so in his classes he would drop a note that read:

Hi I know this is weird getting a note on your desk but I believe you could help me find someone that seems to be forgotten here. Meet me in the old newspaper club room after school.

Gilbert was the first one there of course. He waited for about an hour before he thought it was time to give up until a loud voice yelled

"WAIT YOU STUPID SNOWMAN"

Gilbert whipped his head around to be staring at Lovino Vargas

"Ciao bastard I got your note, so what do you need help with?"

"I need to find who the kid is that did something 'terrible' years ago"

Lovino frowned

"I can't really remember that kid but I'm pretty sure he was innocent. Every one made sure that he would be forgotten, and those who thought he was innocent would be forgotten as well" now it was Gilbert's turn to frown

" but If I do remember this kid had these weird ass eyes, they weren't a normal colour for eyes, he was also very good with a certain sport if I can remember correctly, he was pretty fucking terrifying when he was playing" Gilbert smiled

"Congratulations your a part of the team" Lovino scoffed

"There was no team before I joined stupid"


	3. Dumbasses of highschool

Oh hi this is just a note that I might not be updating for a little bit because of life and drama ._. But you know you can't post authors notes on here so I'm going to post a little bit of the story.

(Let's start!)

Lovino and Gilbert walked into the abandoned news paper room and started to brainstorm

"Why don't we just ask around it's better then this stupid investigation thing you've got going on" Lovino asked

"Because if people found out what we were doing they would go ballistic" Gilbert said frowning

"Whatever what do you even have so far"

"Just that he's like an invisible man in this school" Gilbert replied

"Your fucking kidding me".


End file.
